1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for controlling a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Fans in computers may be controlled by a fan controller. The fan controller outputs a pulse-width modulation (PWM) signal to control fan speed. In addition, the fan controller measures the speed of the fan to determine whether the fan is operating. However, if the fan controller malfunctions and stops operating, then no PWM signals are output, and the fan will not operate.